Nightfall:Tales Of Vampire Princess, Part 2
by WWWLover
Summary: Book 2 of the Ana series. What happens when two members of Ana's family are kidnapped? It's a race against the clock as Ana and her family try to find two very important members of the family before tragedy strikes! Please Read and Review! T,just in case
1. Big Surprise!

"Nightfall: Tales of a Vampire Princess – Double Trouble"

Book 2

Based on "Moonlight"

It had been about 4 months since the big Vampire Mafia war and since her father had gotten remarried. She had been expecting things to change. But, so far, the only things that had changed were that Beth was living with them and that she was now her adopted mother. Other than that, things pretty much stayed the same.

She knew that something was going on between Mick and Beth. They were acting strange. They were whispering to each other a lot, talking about things that she couldn't be involved in– at least from what Mick had said – and they were looking at paints to paint the wall of the extra guest room, since her room was technically a guest room before she moved in.

That's what really got her mind working. Why would they repaint the guest room? No one really stayed over, except Nikki who slept in her room when she did sleep over. She knew that something was up, and she wasn't going to rest until she found out what that was.

She attempted to spy on her father and mother, but she knew that her father would catch her in the act. She tried to get Nikki to do the spying, but that never worked because Nikki wasn't a really good spy. She always seemed to give herself away.

She had even gone to Josef and Sarah to see if they knew anything, but all she got from them were small smiles and "We don't know". Her godparents weren't very helpful.

And then, one day, she finally found out what was going on…

&&&&&

It was a warm, sunny spring day. The birds were chirping and a light breeze was blowing. The flowers were in full bloom, making the scenery very colorful.

Vampire Princess Anastasia St. John laughed as she watched her friends, Eric and David, tackle each other and fall to the ground. She and her entire group of friends were in the park playing football, making sure to stay in the big shady spots made by the huge trees.

Her best friend, Nicole Kostan, was heading over to the two boys, attempting to take the football away from them. Her newest friend, Kara Standish, was just smiling and shaking her head at the boys.

Ana, David, and Nikki had met Kara shortly after the wedding. Kara was Eric's girlfriend, whom he had met at the mall Christmas shopping. She, too, was a vampire. They were able to find out that her parents adopted her when she was 13, let her age until she was 17, and then turned her into a vampire. She fit into their group easily.

"Totally unfair!" exclaimed David West, as he stood "I thought that we weren't tackling, since girls were playing?"

"Oh! That's a load of bull!" Eric Olivado shot back, also standing "Come on! They may be girls, but they're _vampire_ girls! These are different circumstances!"

"Well, someone could have told me!" David replied "So I didn't have to look like an idiot"

"Oh, you didn't look like an idiot!" Kara said "Come on. This really isn't a big deal. Can we just get on with the game?"

"I say we play another game" David said "We've been playing this one for a while"

"David! Are you serious?" Nikki asked "We were having fun!"

"He's just saying that because I tackled him" Eric said "Come on, David. It's no big deal"

"Why don't we play something with no physical contact?" Ana suggested "That way, we don't have to worry about anyone getting mad"

"Fine" Eric said "What do you suggest?"

"What did people bring?" Ana asked "I thought we were playing football, so I didn't bring anything"

"I have a Frisbee" Kara said "We could play that"

"Ok" David said "I like that idea"

"Is everyone ok with playing Frisbee?" Ana asked

Everyone replied with nods.

"Good" Ana said, as her cell phone began to ring "Kara, why don't you get your Frisbee and make sure that David knows the rules on how to play"

Ana could hear Kara, Nikki, and Eric chuckling as she walked away. She looked at her phone and a confused look spread over her face when she saw that it was her father calling.

"Hey, Dad" Ana said "What's up?"

"Where are you?" Mick asked

"I told you" Ana said "David, Nikki, Eric, Kara and I are at the park. We were playing football, but then David got all weird so now we're playing Frisbee"

"Well, you need to come home, ok?" Mick said "Beth and I need to talk to you"

"Am I in trouble?"

Mick chuckled. "No, you're not in trouble"

"Is something wrong?"

"No" Mick replied "Just come home, ok?"

"Fine" Ana said, with a sigh "See you soon"

Ana hung up the phone and walked back over to her friends.

"Hey, guys. I have to go" she said "My Dad wants me to come home"

"Why?" Eric asked "Doesn't he know that you're a big girl now? You don't have to do everything he tells you anymore?"

Ana chuckled. "Technically, I still have a few months before I can use that excuse" she said "He and Beth want to talk to me about something. It sounds like it's something important"

"Something bad?" Nikki asked

"I don't think so" Ana said "I'll tell you when I find out, though"

Ana smiled and waved as she ran off to her shiny, black convertible, which was a gift from her godparents. She got into the car, turned it on, and sped off into the street and towards her family's penthouse.

&&&&&

Mick St. John was pacing back and forth across his living room floor as he waited for his daughter to arrive home.

"Mick, calm down" Beth St. John (Formerly known as Beth Turner) said, as she watched her husband pace the floor "There's nothing to be worried about"

"I'm just worried about how she will react" Mick said "It's just that this isn't something you usually have to tell your almost 18-year-old daughter!"

"Ana is going to be very happy" Beth said, standing "There's nothing you have to worry about"

Mick was about to say something when he and Beth heard the door of the penthouse open. Mick and Beth turned and smiled when they saw their daughter close the door behind her and put her car keys on the coffee table.

"Alright! I'm here!" Ana said "What's up?"

"Ana, we have something to tell you" Mick said "Something that we've been wanting to tell you for a while, but we wanted to be sure before we told you anything"

"Ok…" Ana said "Go on"

Mick and Beth looked at each other and then back at Ana.

"I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Beth

* * *

**_I know, I know. Really short first chapter. But, that's what happened with the first Ana story and it was a big hit so... :)_**

**_I hope that you like this chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	2. Reactions, Reactions

Ana's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

Beth nodded excitedly. Ana smiled and hugged her mother.

"This is amazing!" Ana said "Oh my God!" I'm going to be a big sister!"

They were laughing by the time Ana pulled away from Beth and turned to her father.

"Congrats, Dad" Ana said "Looks like you'll have the family you've always wanted!"

"Thanks, Ana" Mick said, hugging his daughter.

"How did this happen?" Ana said, pulling away from Mick "I thought that…"

"We went to Josef's lab and he helped us" Mick explained "We took some of my vampire DNA and replaced it with some of my human DNA"

"And then we went to the doctor and we did InVitro fertilization" Beth said, blushing

"So, the baby is going to be a human?" Ana said

"Only for a little while" Mick said "The baby will eventually be turned into a vampire"

"This is so freaking amazing!" Ana said "I have to go call my friends"

Mick and Beth chuckled as Ana ran off to call her friends.

"See, that went over well" Beth said

"I'm glad that you were right" Mick said "I really didn't want to know what would happen if she wasn't excited about this"

&&&&&

"Wait!" Nikki said "Are you serious? Or is this some sort of joke?"

"I'm dead serious" Ana replied "Mick and Beth are going to have a baby! I'm going to be a big sister!"

Ana held the phone away from her ear as Nikki let out a loud scream-like squeal. She only put the phone back to her ear when she heard Eric's voice.

"Ana?" he said "Ana? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Good God, no!" Ana said "I'm going to be a sister!"

It took Eric a moment to realize what she was talking about. "Oh!" he said "Wow! Congrats, Ana. That's great!"

"Could you possibly tell everyone else for me?" Ana said "I have to get off the phone"

"Sure thing" Eric said "Talk to you later"

Ana smiled as she hung up her cell phone and lay back against her bed. All she could think about was the baby. She closed her eyes and tried to think about the future. But, all she was getting was a memory from the past…

&&&&&

_"Mommy, why can't I be a big sister?" 10-year-old Ana asked _

_"Because, honey" Alina replied "It's just…impossible. Where did this come from anyway?"_

_"Rachel Lawson's mommy is having a baby" Ana replied "She gets to be a big sister. I want to be a big sister!"_

_Alina's eyes filled with tears as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I'm sorry, honey"_

_"Why can't you have another baby?" Ana asked "You had me"_

_Alina took in a breath and held it for a minute. "Because, honey" she said "You need a mommy and a daddy to make a baby"_

_"So, go and find my daddy" Ana said, simply _

_"It's harder than it sounds, sweetie" Alina replied "Your daddy doesn't…he doesn't…"_

_"He doesn't know about me, does he?"_

_Alina's eyes filled with tears. "How did you guess that?"_

_Ana shrugged. "Jack Holmes never met his daddy either"_

_Alina let out a chuckle. "Besides" she said "Even if I did find your daddy, there's no guarantee that we would have another baby"_

_"Why?"_

_Alina paused for a moment. "You know that you're a vampire, right?"_

_Ana nodded._

_"Well, vampires aren't supposed to be able to have children"_

_"So, I'm special" Ana said "I'm different"_

_Alina nodded. "But, in a good way, honey" she said "You're going to bring a lot of good into this world, I can tell"_

_Ana smiled. "Ok, Mommy" she said "I understand"_

&&&&&

Ana's eyes snapped open. "Well, Mom" she said, staring at nothing in particular "I guess my wish will finally come true. I'm finally going to be able to be a big sister. I only wish that you were here to see it happen"

&&&&&

Mick and Beth decided to host a huge party at the penthouse, to make a more formal announcement about their news, though they knew that most of their friends and family already knew. Plus, it was a good reason to get the family together for a party.

Ana smiled as she walked up to Coraline. Coraline was Eric's adoptive mother. She adopted him a few months before the St. John Family came to be. She was also Mick's ex-wife and the woman who turned him.

"So, Ana, what's going on?" Coraline DuVall asked "Eric wouldn't tell me anything once we got invited to the party"

"It's a surprise" Ana said "But, don't worry. Aunt Danielle doesn't know anything either"

"Yeah, and that's really bugging me!" Danielle Mariano said, walking up to her niece and Coraline. She was Ana's mother's twin sister. She and Ana had always been close. "When are they going to tell us their announcement?"

"Soon" Ana said "We have to wait for David and Kara"

"I'm surprised that Eric didn't pick her up" Coraline said

"I think that David lives close to Kara, so he offered to drive her here instead of her driving herself" Ana said "They should be here soon"

"They better be!" Sarah Kostan (Formerly Sarah Whitley) said, walking up to the trio. She was Ana's godmother and Josef's wife. "I can't wait to hear the news officially announced!"

"You know too?" Danielle said "Are Coraline and I the only ones who don't know?"

Sarah and Ana looked at each other and then back at Danielle and Coraline and nodded.

"How come we are the only ones?" Coraline asked

"Because I called Nikki, Eric, David, and Kara and told them the day I found out" Ana said

"And Josef and I were there when it happened" Sarah replied

Everyone turned around when they heard the door open. "And the final two have arrived!" Josef Kostan, Ana's godfather and Mick's best friend, announced "Now, someone can go upstairs so Mick and Beth can make their grand entrance!"

"I'll get them" Eric said, heading towards the stairs

"This is so exciting!" Nikki said, walking up to the group of girls, with Kara close behind "I can't wait to hear this formally announced!"

"Who knows?" Kara said "Maybe they kept some of the information to themselves and are going to really surprise us!"

"Now, I'm even more curious!" Danielle said "I wish they would hurry up!"

Just then, Eric came down the stairs, with Mick and Beth close behind. Mick and Beth were holding hands and couldn't stop smiling when they saw their family gathered in their living room and kitchen area.

"Thank you all for coming" Mick said, as Eric walked over and stood next to his girlfriend and Ana "We really are glad to be able to share this news with you"

Sarah and Ana glanced at each other and smiled. Nikki couldn't help but let out a small squeal.

"What's the news?" Coraline asked, with a smile

"Yeah! Tell us already!" Danielle chimed in

Mick and Beth looked at each other and then back at their family. "I'm pregnant!" Beth exclaimed

Coraline and Danielle's mouths dropped open as the rest clapped and cheered. Everyone started talking to each other excitedly, until Mick started talking again.

"Wait! There's more!"

Everyone turned back to the stairs where Mick and Beth were standing. Kara was right. There was news that Mick and Beth had kept a secret.

"I'm pregnant with _twins_!" Beth said, a huge smile on her face.

Mick and Beth laughed at the dazed looks on their family's faces. Suddenly, everyone erupted in cheers.

Sarah and Ana looked at each other, smiles on their faces. Josef walked up to his best friend and hugged him, whispering congratulations in his ear before they pulled away from each other.

The girls let out a squeal as Beth walked over to them. Each of them hugged her and congratulated her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sarah asked, after she had hugged Beth

"We wanted it to be a surprise" Beth said "It's the reason for this party!"

"This is so exciting!" Nikki said "I can't believe this!"

Beth was still smiling as she turned to Ana.

"You're going to make a great mom, Beth" she said, as she hugged her mother "You're already doing a great job!"

Beth had tears in her eyes as she pulled away from her daughter. "Thank you, Ana" she said "That means a lot to me"

Ana replied with a smile and a nod as Beth moved on to talk to Kara, Danielle, and Coraline. Ana looked around the room and locked eyes with her father, who smiled at her. She smiled as she began to walk over to him.

"Congrats, Dad" Ana said, hugging him "You're going to do a great job. You already got the whole being-a-dad thing nailed. The babies are lucky to have you and Beth as their parents"

"Thank you, Ana" Mick said, as they pulled away "I'm glad that you feel that way"

"Alright!" Eric said, suddenly "Let's get this party started!"

Eric smiled as he turned on the stereo. Everyone laughed when the song that came on was the YMCA.

"Come on!" David said "Let's move the furniture out of the way and have ourselves an awesome party!"

Josef, Mick, Eric and David quickly moved the couch and chairs to the sides of the penthouse as Sarah, Danielle, Ana, Nikki, Beth, and Coraline positioned themselves across the empty space. When they were done moving the furniture, Josef stood in between Nikki and Sarah, Eric stood in between Coraline and Kara, David stood in between Nikki and Danielle, and Mick stood in between Beth and Ana. Eric quickly started the song over again and the group began dancing – laughing the entire time.

* * *

**_ I know, I know. Corny dancing scene, weird way of Beth getting pregnant. But, that's what makes fanfiction so fun! And, I (sometimes) love corniness! Lol!_**

**_By the way, I have no clue if what happened to get Beth pregnant is even possible. I just took the idea of InVitro and molded it with the idea of changing around DNA to get specific results. _**

**_Anyways, hope that you like the chapter._**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	3. Gossip Going Around School

Going to school the next day was somewhat hard for Ana, Nikki, and Kara. All they wanted to do was go shopping for baby clothes and other necessities with Beth, Sarah, Danielle and Coraline – things that Beth wouldn't necessarily get at a baby shower.

Eric had been relieved when David had announced at Christmas that he would go back to high school with Eric, Ana, Nikki, and Kara. He was glad that there would be another guy in and amongst the girls. David's cover story would be that he just moved to LA from San Francisco, and, since he never went to Morrison High School before, none of the teachers would recognize him as a student they had three years earlier.

Since David, Eric, Ana, Kara, and Nikki were some of the most popular kids in the school, David and Eric knew that there had to be some other sort of gossip going around to keep the girls' minds off of the babies.

But, even the day's gossip involved them.

"Ana!" exclaimed Theresa Winters, a girl from Ana and Eric's English class, as Ana was getting some of her books out of her locker. "Is it true that your mother – or step-mother, whatever you call her – is having twins?"

"Yeah" Ana said, as a confused expression covered her face "How did you know?"

"Lara Thomas told me"

"How did Lara know?"

"Nikki Kostan told her" Theresa replied "It's the talk of the school. It's not every day when you hear that someone's mother – or step-mother, whatever – is having twins, plus the fact that your parents are only what, like, 30!"

Ana smiled as she closed her locker. "Yes, it's true" she said "My mother is having twins"

"I thought you said…"

"She's not my birth mother" Ana explained "But, she is legally my mother"

"Oh!" Theresa said "That explains so much! I was wondering why Nikki kept having a hard time coming up with how to explain how you are related to your mother"

Ana chuckled. "Did I answer all your questions?"

"Yes!" Theresa said "Thanks, Ana. See you in English!"

Ana waved as Theresa scurried off to tell her group of friends that the rumor was true. She turned around, only to see Nikki and Eric walking up to her.

"Have you been telling people about Beth and the babies?" Ana asked, trying to look mad, though she knew that a smile was playing on her lips

"Me?" Nikki asked, innocently "Would I ever do that?"

Ana and Eric, playfully, gave Nikki's looks that said "Um…yes, you would"

Nikki laughed. "Don't I have a right to be excited?" she asked "It's not everyday that your godparents are having twins!"

When Mick found Ana, he made Josef her godfather. When Josef married Sarah, Sarah became Ana's godmother. When Josef found out that Nikki was related to him and adopted her, he made Mick's Nikki's godfather and Beth her godmother.

Ana chuckled. "Don't worry" she said "I don't care who knows"

"Good" Eric said "Because Kara and Nikki have pretty much told everyone"

Just then, the bell rang, signaling for the students to move to their next period class.

"Time for English" Eric said "See you at lunch, Nikki"

"Outside or inside?" Nikki asked, with a smile

Ana looked at Eric and pondered the question for a moment. "Outside" she said "We'll be fine"

"Ok" Nikki said "I'll text David and Kara to let them know"

"You sure that outside's a good idea?" Eric said "I mean, the sun was really bright when we got to school today"

"Ah! But, you've forgotten that the weather changes!" Ana said, as they walked into their English class and looked out the windows "Because, now it's cloudy!"

* * *

**_Sorry. Really short, most likely pointless chapter. But, I like it! Lol!_**

**_Hope that you like the chapter!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	4. Graduation, Mood Swings, Heart to Heart

The months after Mick and Beth's announcement about the pregnancy were an interesting time for everyone in the St. John Family, which included Nikki, Josef and Sarah. Mick and Beth even considered Eric and Coraline part of their family, but Eric and Coraline didn't spend nearly as much time at the St. John apartment as Nikki, Josef, and Sarah did.

One thing that Ana didn't like, though she felt bad for Beth, was waking up to hear her mother puking in the toilet almost every morning. Not necessarily the most pleasant thing to hear when waking up in the morning, but what could you do?

Ana had taken it upon herself to do more chores around the St. John apartment. With Mick busy trying to turn the guest room into a nursery and Beth not feeling well (even if that was only temporary), Ana felt that she should help somehow, since she couldn't really do anything else. Nikki and Kara even came over some days specifically to help Ana clean up around the house. The three girls would blast the radio and sing and dance along to the music while cleaning. They ended up having a great time.

Though Mick wanted her to stay home as much as possible, every once in a while Beth would go out, to go shopping or to Josef's mansion to visit with Sarah. Besides, with Beth in the apartment, Mick spent too much time away from working on the nursery.

&&&&&

Soon, it came time for graduation. So, on top of the excitement of the twins being born in a few months, everyone was also excited about the kids graduating.

Kara and Nikki were more nervous than anyone else. They talked for weeks about how they were going to wear their hair and what kind of make-up to wear. Ana, David, and Eric were calm. They expressed no worry about graduation.

Though Ana wasn't nervous, she was sad about graduating. She really liked her school and, though she knew her closest friends would always be with her, she knew she would really miss all of the friends she had made. All she could say was "Thank God for Facebook!"

"Beth! Come on!" Mick yelled, up the stairs "We have to go!"

"I'm almost ready!" Beth yelled back "I'll be down in a minute!"

Ana chuckled when she saw her father roll his eyes. Ever since Beth started "showing", she took a really, really long time getting ready to go out – even if it was just to the store! Ana assumed it was because Beth was not used to being – or getting – huge.

Beth walked down the stairs moments later, dressed in a simple, light blue dress that she had gotten at a maternity store. Mick was dressed in an all black suit that made Ana think that he was a spy like James Bond. Ana was dressed in a white dress that came to just above her knees and that had blue flowers with sparkles on it. She was going to put on her graduation robe and cap when she got to school.

"Ok" Beth said, grabbing her purse "I'm ready"

"You're sure?" Mick asked, as the trio made their way to the door, Beth being the slowest out of the three of them "You have everything? Done everything?"

"My camera is in my purse" Beth said, as if she was doing a checklist in her head "I have tissues…"

Ana smiled. She wasn't sure whether or not Beth was worried about crying at her graduation. But, she figured that, if Beth was worried about crying, that the rest of the adults would probably be worried about crying too.

"We're all set" Beth said, as Mick opened the door for her

"Good" Mick said, as they walked out of the apartment and headed towards the elevator. "I'll get the car and bring it around to you guys, ok?"

Beth and Ana nodded as the elevator doors opened and they walked inside. Beth, noticing the sad look on Ana's face, grabbed onto Ana's hand and gave it a little squeeze as if to say "It's ok". Ana smiled when she felt the squeeze, but still couldn't help but feel sad.

&&&&&

Fortunately for the vampires, the graduation was being held indoors at the local community hall. The adults, after leaving the kids to go and get ready, found seats near the front.

Beth had already given tissues to Sarah, Coraline, and Danielle, so they would have them if they started crying. Mick and Josef couldn't help but chuckle. But, when the women weren't looking, Josef slipped some tissues into Mick's hands.

The graduation started on time. The principal got onto the stage as the students made their way into the auditorium, taking their seats. After the students were settled, the principal gave a speech.

Once the speech was over, the names began being called and the diplomas handed out. Mick, Beth, Sarah, Coraline, Josef, and Danielle got more and more nervous as the names got closer to the people they knew

"James Andrew Johnson…Nicole Marie Kostan…"

The group cheered when Nikki was handed her diploma, causing her to blush. Sarah and Josef had to dab their eyes as more names were called.

"You ok?" Coraline asked Sarah and Josef with a smile

"We're fantastic!" Sarah said, stealing a quick glance at her husband "It's just not every day that your daughter graduates"

"Patricia Jane Norton…Eric Daniel Olivado…"

The group cheered, once again, as Eric got his diploma. Coraline dabbed at the tears forming in her eyes.

"I agree" Coraline said, turning back to Sarah "I totally agree"

"Thomas Isaiah Scott…Kara Elizabeth Standish…"

The group cheered as Kara got her diploma. She smiled.

"Patrick Robert Stubbs…Anastasia Rebecca St. John…"

The group cheered as Ana was handed her diploma. She turned towards the audience and smiled directly at her family. She laughed when she saw Beth and Mick with the tissues in their hands.

"I'm so proud of her" Mick said, turning towards his wife

"You have a right to be" Beth said "She's an amazing girl"

"Rachel Theresa Warren…David Michael West…"

The group cheered, and laughed a little, when David got his diploma. After all, it was his _second_ high school graduation.

&&&&&

Though they thought they had prepared for everything, no one was ready for the mood swings.

Beth wasn't horrible. She wasn't like women on TV shows, where you know the mood swings are definitely over-exaggerated. But, she wasn't free of occasional mood swings either.

Though she knew it shouldn't be that funny, Ana had a hard time not laughing when Mick was stuck in the middle of one of Beth's mood swings. His face was priceless – it almost seemed like he was a little scared of his wife, scared that she would stake him if he did something wrong. While Ana did get in the middle of some of Beth's mood swings, like if she forgot to take out the garbage or forgot to do another one of her chores, she didn't get in the middle of them nearly as much as Mick did.

"Mick! I thought you were going to finish the nursery today?!" Beth yelled, from upstairs "Why does it look like you've barely touched it?"

Ana and Mick had been sitting in the living room, both of them reading books. They looked towards the stairs when they heard Beth yell at Mick.

"I didn't have any time. We went to the store, remember?" Mick yelled back "You asked me to help you"

"Well, what are you doing now?" Beth replied "I don't need help right now!"

"She's got you there" Ana said, looking back at her book

"Thanks for the help!" Mick whispered "I know I can always count on you!"

"Oh, come on now, Daddy" Ana said, with a smile and a sarcastic tone "You know that you'll have to finish it eventually!"

"Mick!"

"Why aren't you getting yelled at?" Mick asked, standing "Why doesn't she want you to help with the nursery if she wants it done so soon?"

"Because" Ana replied, looking up at Mick, with another smile "I'm driving her to Josef and Sarah's mansion"

Mick rolled his eyes as he started up the stairs.

"I'd start with the paint" Ana heard Beth say to Mick, as he got to the top of the stairs "We can deal with the furniture after the paint dries"

Ana chuckled as she heard Beth come down the stairs. "You ready to go?"

Beth nodded. "Just let me get my purse"

Ana got up from the couch and went to grab her car keys. Ana was ecstatic the day that Josef and Sarah had given her car to her. Ana was glad that she didn't have to worry about borrowing Mick or Beth's car when she wanted to go somewhere. And, of course, Nikki was so excited about the new car that Ana thought Nikki would burst when she saw Ana's shiny, black convertible.

"What time should I come and get you?" Ana asked, once she and Beth were on their way to the Kostan Mansion. She couldn't help but smile at herself. She sounded as if she was the adult and Beth was the teenager.

"Oh, I don't know" Beth said, with a sigh "I'll call you"

Ana answered with a nod as she stopped at a stoplight. "So, do we know the sex of the babies yet?"

"No" Beth replied "I want it to be a surprise"

Ana nodded. "Cool!" she said "That's going to make the day that they're born even more exciting"

Beth smiled. "I wonder how Mick is going to handle the birth"

"What do you mean?" Ana asked, as the light turned green and she started driving down the street

"Well, look at how he acts now, before the birth" Beth replied "Just think of what he's going to be like the day the babies are born"

"Damn" Ana said, under her breath, turning into Josef and Sarah's driveway "Josef and I are going to have to keep him from going insane"

Beth laughed as the car pulled to a stop. "I just hope he can handle himself when the moment finally happens"

"Oh, I'm sure he will" Ana said, as Beth got out of the car "I'm more worried about what he's going to be like during the labor."

"Alright" Beth said, closing the door, as Ana rolled the window down "I'll call you when I'm ready to go home"

Ana nodded. "Have fun!"

Ana rolled the window back up, slowly backed out of the driveway and headed back to the St. John apartment.

&&&&&

After getting back from dropping Beth off, Ana was walking towards her room when she noticed Mick sitting on the floor of the nursery, a can of paint sitting next to him. He was staring at the walls.

"You know" Ana said, crossing her arms and leaning up against the doorframe "Walls don't paint themselves"

Mick laughed and turned to face his daughter. "I know" he said, with a smile "I'm just imagining what it's going to look like when it's done"

Ana smiled a small smile, walked into the soon-to-be nursery, and sat down next to her father. She picked up the can of paint and looked to see what color Mick and Beth had picked.

"Baby blue" she said, putting the can of paint down "Nice. Going with the baby theme, are we?"

Mick chuckled again. "The border is going to have 'A, B, C' and '1, 2, 3' on it in a darker blue, pink and green" he said "So, yeah, baby theme seems to fit in nicely"

"Cool" Ana said "So, is the nursery going to be ready when the babies are born or when they are ready for big kid beds?"

"You're welcome to help, you know" Mick said, standing

"Hey, it's not my fault you keep watch on your wife like she's about to erupt any moment!" Ana replied, with a smile, standing "Dad, seriously, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine"

"I just don't know what to do" Mick said, looking at Ana "I mean, I wasn't there when you were born. I missed out on so much. I don't know what it's going to be like to take care of babies. I mean, you're 17, technically almost 18. It's different."

Ana put a hand on Mick's shoulder. "You're going to do a great job" she said "You've already done a great job with me, even though I doubt that the babies will ever be targets of the Vampire Mafia…"

Mick chuckled. "I think that's a safe assumption"

"But, you're going to do a great job" Ana continued "And, even if you mess up here and there, you have a ton of people who are going to be there for you, to help you"

"How do you feel about this whole situation?" Mick asked "Do you feel weird being almost 18 and your mother is having twins?"

"No" Ana said, with a shrug "Why?"

"I don't know" Mick replied "Some kids may find it awkward"

"I think it's great" Ana replied "I honestly wish that they were born already"

Mick smiled. "Really?" he asked "You mean that?"

"Why don't you just ask what you really want to ask?" Ana said, with a sly smile "Instead of beating around the bush"

Mick paused for a moment. "Do you feel any form of jealousy because of the babies?"

"Jealous?" Ana said, shocked that Mick would even worry about that "You're wondering if I'm jealous of the twins, before they're even born?"

Mick nodded.

"Of course not" Ana replied "Why?"

Mick sighed. "Because they'll know me all of their lives as opposed to you who has only known me for not even a year yet"

"Dad, I don't blame you for not being around for the first 17 years of my life" Ana said "I know that you didn't know about me. Mom told me that you didn't know about me when I was 10. I'm happy for the babies. I'm glad that they'll know you all of their lives. But, I want you to remember one thing…"

Ana paused for a moment. "I love you" she said "I love our family and friends. It's better that I have you and everyone else now than not at all"

Mick felt his eyes fill with tears as he pulled his daughter into a hug. "That was probably one of the sweetest things I have ever heard"

"I'm glad that you liked it" Ana replied, pulling away from Mick "Now, come on! This nursery needs major work!"

* * *

**_Here's a new chapter for you!!_**

**_Hope that you like it!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	5. Happy Birthday, Ana!

Ana had not been expecting that anyone would do anything for her birthday, since Beth's due date was getting closer and everyone was focusing on things like Beth's baby shower and things like that. So, Ana made it a point not to mention anything.

On her birthday, Ana had been asked by Beth to run to the local market to pick up a loaf of bread for her. Ana agreed, but only because she loved the smells of the foods in the store and that she had nothing better to do.

Just after Ana pulled away from the building the penthouse was in, there was a knock on the penthouse door.

"We're all set" Beth said, as Nikki, Josef, Sarah, Eric, David, Danielle, Kara, and Coraline walked into the penthouse "I've sent her to the market to get some bread. That will keep her occupied for a while"

"For one loaf of bread?" Eric said

"Ana loves to go to the market" Mick said, coming down the stairs "She loves smelling all of the different foods and imagining what they must taste like. After all, she is the only one of us who has never eaten anything before"

"Well, let's get started" Josef said "We need everything to be done before she comes back"

&&&&&

Ana knew she could only spend about an hour at the most at the market. She didn't want to look to odd and out of place, walking around with a loaf of bread smelling all of the different foods.

So, after about a half an hour, Ana finally decided to pay for the bread and go home. On her way home, Ana decided to stop by the cemetery. This was her first birthday without her mother and that made Ana feel like she had to go and see her.

After arriving at the cemetery, Ana took her time walking up to her mother's gravestone. When Alina had died, and her ashes had been gathered up, Ana had insisted that the jar that held her mother's ashes be buried. She wanted Alina to be buried just like every other human. Besides, Ana would feel very weird if she took her mother's ashes home and put them on the mantle.

"Hey Mom" Ana said, softly, looking down at the gravestone. Whenever she visited her mother's grave, Ana felt like she had to talk to her, even though she wasn't sure whether or not Alina could actually hear her.

"Well, here I am" Ana said "It's my birthday…well, you probably know that. After all, you were there"

Ana chuckled to herself as she knelt down in front of the stone. "It's really weird not to have you here for my birthday" she said "Especially my 18th birthday, when I am legally an adult. I'm sure that you know that I stopped aging. So, even though there's probably not much of a difference, I still look 17. But, you can probably see that"

Ana started playing with the grass around the stone. "I'm sure you also know the good news" she continued "Beth's having twins. Dad's ecstatic. I'm sure that he would have been the same way when I was born if you two knew each other better."

A light breeze began to blow and the birds began chirping. "Well, I better go before Dad and Beth start to get worried" Ana said, standing "After all, I was sent out to get just one loaf of bread for Beth. How long could that possibly take a person?"

Ana smiled to herself. "Well, bye for now, Mom" she said "I'll be back soon"

Ana quickly turned and headed back to her car. She knew if she didn't leave quickly, she might start crying.

&&&&&

Ana had only been a little confused when she didn't hear any voices coming from the penthouse. Usually, whenever she came home, Mick and Beth were talking, either to each other or on the phone with someone else. The silence was…weird to her.

"Hello?" Ana said as she opened the door to the penthouse, confused by the silence "Anyone here? Dad? Beth?"

"Surprise!"

Ana was taken aback when she saw her family and friends pop out from places around the room. "Oh. My. God!"

"Happy Birthday, Ana" Mick said, walking over to his daughter, giving her a hug

"You didn't think we'd forget did you?" Beth asked

"Well, with all the excitement of the twins and everything…" Ana didn't finish "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"Just wait and see what we have planned!" Nikki said, excitedly

"Do I want to know?" Ana replied, with a smile

"It's nothing bad" Kara replied "Just some good, old fashioned birthday games"

"We have a piñata, pin the tail on the donkey" Josef said, listing off some of the games "Charades, trivia games"

"Sounds awesome!" Ana said, smiling "Let's get this party started!"

&&&&&

Ana couldn't remember when she had had so much fun on her birthday. Usually it would just be Danielle, Alina, and her. They would watch movies, maybe play a few games. But, they never did anything as fun as playing charades or beating up a piñata filled with capsules of blood.

Even the presents were better. Sure, Alina would give Ana anything she desired when it came to gifts and Ana treasured those deeply. But, Alina's gifts were never so cool.

From Mick and Beth, Ana got a new cell phone. An IPhone, no less. Ana couldn't get over the fact that everything was touch screen. She was so used to using buttons for dialing numbers or texting. She couldn't stop touching her phone and playing with it.

From Josef, Sarah, and Nikki, Ana got a new IPod. It was an IPod touch that played music, as well as videos. It was a light, sky blue color and Ana couldn't wait to put songs on it. Even though she knew that the IPhone would also play songs, Ana liked keeping her phone and IPod separate things. David and Kara took care of getting Ana ITunes gift cards so she could buy some music and videos for her new IPod.

Coraline and Danielle combined forces and got Ana a new digital camera. It was a purplish, maroon color and was a lot thinner than the one that Ana had gotten from Alina a few years before.

Ana was somewhat shocked by what Eric got her. She had expected him to give her whatever Coraline was giving her. But, instead, Eric got Ana a ring. A ring with her initials engraved into it. The ring was a sparkly pink color. Eric told Ana that he would have gotten it in purple (her favorite color), but the store was out of purple the day that he was able to go and get her present.

"Did you have fun at your party?" Mick asked, once the guests had left

"It was amazing!" Ana said, with a huge smile on her face "I definitely wasn't expecting it"

"Good!" Beth said, sitting down next to her husband "I'm glad that we were able to surprise you"

"And, I love my presents!" Ana said, almost bouncing up and down like a little girl "They are all so amazing! I've never gotten anything like them before!"

"What did you used to get?" Mick asked

"My mother would get me a lot of books and Borders gift cards" Ana said "As you guys know by now, I love to read. So, she knew that getting me books would be the best thing for me. She knew that ever since I was three"

"Three?" Beth said, shocked "You could read at the age of three?"

Ana nodded. "I taught myself how to read" she explained "Sure, my mother would read me books and things like that. But, by the time I was three, I could read on my own. Even when I went to pre-school and kindergarten, I was helping the other kids learn how to read because I already knew how. I used to call myself a 'reading prodigy', but that was just a little joke between me and my mom"

Mick chuckled. "Wow" he said, turning to Beth "Not only do we have the Vampire Princess in our midst, but a reading prodigy as well"

Ana smiled as Beth laughed. "Hey, think about it this way" Ana said, through a chuckle "The twins might be prodigies as well"

"She's right!" Beth said, smiling at Mick "Maybe one of them will be mathematically gifted and the other musically gifted. I mean, we already have the reading gifted"

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Ana said, with a smile

"No, no" Mick said "Of course not. But, you will be helping us teach the twins how to read"

Ana laughed. "Will do"

* * *

**_Here's a new chapter for you!!_**

**_Hope that you like it!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	6. Labor and Restlessness

As Beth's due date got closer, Mick had become almost unbearable to be around. If Beth moved the slightest bit, Mick would almost always be by her side. Sure, everyone understood that he was worried, but he was getting ridiculous.

Josef, Eric, and David would take Mick out every once in a while, just to get him to try and relax. On those nights, Coraline, Danielle, and Sarah would stay with Beth, to keep her company and to make sure that nothing went wrong. Ana, Kara and Nikki would make sure that they got far away, to escape the baby drama, but made sure that they weren't too far away in case something happened.

"Oh my God!" Nikki said, as she and Ana sat down on a bench in the park "This is never ending! I've decided that Mick has officially gone insane!"

"I agree" Kara said "I mean, he wasn't this bad before. Now, it's just…weird!"

"I understand that this is the first time he has experienced this" Ana said "But, really? He acts as if Beth is a freaking time bomb!"

"When is the due date?" Kara asked

"Two weeks" Ana replied

Just then, Ana's phone rang. She had gotten a text message from Sarah.

"Or now"

"What?" Nikki asked

"The due date's now" Ana replied, quickly standing "Come on! We have to go!"

&&&&&

Josef, Mick, Eric, and David were at Josef's mansion, having some drinks. Eric, David, and Josef were desperately trying to get Mick's mind off of Beth for a little while, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Guys, I should really get back" Mick said, trying to head out the door

"No!" David said, stopping him "You are staying for a little while longer. You need to relax!"

"Seriously, Mick" Eric said "Sit"

Mick reluctantly sat down on the couch. "How long are you going to keep me here?"

"I haven't decided yet" Josef said, as his phone rang. His eyes widened.

"Something wrong?" David asked

"Mick, you can leave now" Josef said, quickly tossing Mick his jacket

"Are you crazy?" Eric asked "We just got him here!"

"He needs to go" Josef said, looking at Mick, who had worry written all over his face "His wife has gone into labor"

Mick was out the door in a flash, with the others desperately trying to follow him.

&&&&&

Ana, Kara and Nikki got to the hospital before the father-to-be and the others. They found Coraline and Danielle sitting in the waiting room.

"Guys!" exclaimed Ana "What's going on? Where's Sarah?"

"She's with Beth" Coraline explained "The doctor's don't want too many people in with Beth right now"

"Is everything ok?" Nikki asked "No complications?"

"Everything's fine" Danielle said "Now, we're just in for the long wait. When the doctor checked her, he said that Beth was only 2 centimeters dilated"

"Crap!" Ana said "We're going to be here forever!"

"Are you upset?" Coraline asked, a small smile playing on her lips

"Do you realize that we are going to have to deal with Dad all that time?" Ana asked

Everyone's eyes widened. "You know" Danielle said "I hadn't thought of that"

"You're right" Kara agreed "This is going to be a very long night!"

It was then that the father-to-be burst into the maternity ward of St. Joseph's Hospital. Ana, Nikki, Kara, Danielle, and Coraline could barely make out the others desperately trying to catch up with Mick.

"What room?" Mick demanded, barely even slowing down

"Room 33" Danielle replied, pointing at the room.

Mick replied with a nod as he raced into the room. Sarah came out only moments later.

"How's everything?" Coraline asked, as the rest of the men entered the waiting room

"You mean Beth or Mick?" Sarah replied, putting her hands in her back pockets

"Either" Josef said, somewhat out of breath

"Beth is doing fine" Sarah said "They put her on some medications to dull the pain"

"And Mick?" David asked

"Could he have possibly changed that much in 5 minutes?" Eric asked

"Oh yes" Sarah said "He definitely can"

"What did he do?" Ana asked

"Let's just say that every once in a while, we're going to have to get him out of there" Sarah said "Otherwise, Beth will go insane"

&&&&&

It was a very long night. Ana, Kara and Nikki had been back and forth to the hospital gift shop many times. Sarah had fallen asleep on Josef's shoulder. Coraline and Danielle were trying to read magazines, but they couldn't concentrate. David and Eric were playing cards, cards that Ana, Kara and Nikki had bought in the gift shop, but were running out of games to play.

Everyone had been sitting in the waiting room for hours. No one wanted to leave. They were afraid that something would happen if they did.

Every once in a while, a scream could be heard coming from Beth's room. This always perked everyone's attention. Apparently, Beth had decided to have a natural birth and was taken off of the medication.

"She must be crazy" David said, after hearing Beth let out a yell "Absolutely crazy"

"She probably did this because this is the only time she will ever give birth" Coraline said "I mean, after this, I'm sure that she's going to be turned"

"I can understand that" Ana said "But, she's giving birth to _twins_!"

"Hey, if that's what she wants to do, that's what she wants to do" Josef said "There's nothing we can do that will make her change her mind"

It was then that Mick walked out of the room. Everyone looked up eagerly, hoping to hear some good news.

"She kicked me out" Mick said "She told me to send someone else in"

The teenagers couldn't help but start laughing, Ana being the one laughing the hardest. The adults tried to hide their amusement, but were having a hard time not smiling.

"So, please, someone go in with her" Mick said "She threatened to stake me if I didn't get someone else to go in"

"I'll go" Danielle said, standing "We wouldn't want you staked the day your children are born!"

Danielle chuckled as she walked into Beth's room. Mick took Danielle's seat and sighed.

"What did you do?" Ana asked, crossing her arms

"I don't know" Mick replied "I think it was because I kept asking her if she wanted the medication"

"Smooth, Mick" Eric said "Smooth"

&&&&&

Almost everyone had made their rounds into Beth's room. Soon enough, nighttime became dawn…and Beth was almost fully dilated.

Ana had fallen asleep with her head lying on Eric's shoulder. Eric chuckled when he heard Ana's faint snore. "Ana" he said "Ana, wake up"

"Are the babies here?" Ana said, shooting up into a sitting position "Did I miss it?"

Josef chuckled. "No" he said "Don't worry. You didn't miss anything"

"Then why did you wake me up?" Ana asked, yawning "I was having a nice sleep"

"It's almost dawn" Coraline replied "Time to get up"

"Why so early?" Ana asked, stretching

"Beth's almost fully dilated" Sarah explained "The moment is quickly approaching"

Ana replied with a nod as she looked around the waiting room. "Where's the father-to-be?"

"David had to take him away for a little while" Eric explained "He was getting really restless and anxious"

"More than before?" Ana asked, in disbelief

"Surprisingly, yes" Josef said. He looked over at his daughter and Kara, who were also asleep. "We should probably wake them up too"

Danielle smiled as she got up and walked over to the two girls. They didn't wake up quite as easily as Ana did, but they got up all the same.

"Mr. St. John?"

Everyone looked up when they heard the voice of the nurse.

"Where's Mr. St. John?" the nurse asked, after realizing that Mick wasn't in the room

"Is it time?" Josef asked, as he quickly stood and walked over to the nurse

"Just about" the nurse replied "Get Mr. St. John here quick!"

Everyone was now wide awake as Josef quickly pulled out his phone and called David. Within 5 minutes after Josef hung up the phone, Mick was back in the waiting room.

"This is it, Mr. St. John" the nurse said "You better get in there"

Mick nodded as he rushed past his family and into room 33. Everyone else, reluctantly, sat back down.

"I can't believe this is finally happening!" Nikki said, excitedly "The moment is finally here!"

"It took long enough" Eric said, jokingly "How long have we been here?"

"Only you would care about something like that" Ana said, with a smile

"Hey, what can I say?" Eric said "I care about a great many pointless things"

"And that's why we keep you around" Coraline said

* * *

**_Here's a new chapter for you!!_**

**_Hope that you like it!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


End file.
